ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Experience Points: Guide for Levels 1-37
Category:Guides Experience Points from Level 1 to 37 to get that subjob leveled. Solo Exp *Level 1-6: Zerhum Mines, outside your home nation *Level 6-9: Rangemont Pass. Only kill Wind Bats, Blade Bat, Goblin Thug, Goblin Weaver. Everything else will destroy you. *Level 5-10: Ghelsba Outpost, Palborugh Mines, Giddeus: Only tier 1 orcs and the weak mobs that are next to them. *Level 7-10: Konschtat Highlands, La Thiene Plateau: Rock Eaters, Saplings *Level 8-10: Tahrongi Canyon: Mandragora, Sapling Party Exp Do not do this prior to level 10. There are many routes to take. You will be in a party to get exp for now on. Level 10-12 *Valkrum Dunes: Lizard, Rabbit, Night Bat, Sand Bat *Carpenter's Landing: Beady Beetle, Poison Funguar. Enter the zone from Northern San d'Oria. Mages will need to have echo drops, everyone will need antidotes. *Buburimu Pennisula: Mandragora, Rabbit *Jugner Forest: Sapling *Meriphutand Mountains: Sapling, Lizard *Maze of Shrakami: Maze Maker *Gusgen Mines: Skeleton Warrior Level 12-15 *Valkrum Dunes: Snipper, Goblin Ambusher, Goblin Butcher, Goblin Tinker, Star Bat *Carpenter's Landing: Orc, Flytrap, Pugil(?). Enter the zone from Northern San d'Oria. *Jugner Forest, Meriphutand Mountains: Beetle *Buburimu Pennisula: Bird, Goblin Ambusher, Goblin Butcher, Goblin Tinker Level 15-18 *Valkrum Dunes: Damselfly, Goblin Mugger, Goblin Leecher, Goblin Gambler *Buburimu Pennisula: Goblin Mugger, Goblin Leecher, Goblin Gambler, Dhalmel, Crawler *Carpenter's Landing: Stag Beetle, Marsh Funguar (take NW Jugner Forest zone) *Korrokola Tunnel: Land Worm *Meriphutand Mountains: Crane Fly Level 18-21 *Batallia Downs: Clipper, Stalking Sapling, Ba *Rolanberry Fields: Moon Bat, Berry Grub *Sauromunge Champaign: Beetle, Lizard, Moon Bat *Qufim Island: Land Worm (CARE: BANSHEE) *Gusgen Mines: Ghoul, Sadfly (map 1 on the stairs) *Valkrum Dunes: Pugil *Buburimu Pennisula: Pugil (CARE: WATER ELEMENTAL) *Carpenter's Landing: Orc, Tiger (NW Jugner Forest zone) *Horutoto Ruins Outer: Ghoul (level 20-23) Level 21-24 *Batallia Downs: Tier 3 Goblins and Orcs, Mayfly *Qufim Island: Clipper, Greater Pugil, Gigas, Glow Bat, Anicent Bat, Wight *Lower Delkfult's Tower: Goblin, Gigas, Anicent Bat *Carpenter's Landing: Beetle, Funguar (SE Jugner Forest zone) *Maze of Shrakami: Anicent Bat, Catchepillar (Buburimu Side) *Ordelle's Caves: Clipper (caution: will link), Shrieker, Goliath Beetle (CARE: BOMB, H-Bat, Water Elemental) - take eastern Ordelle's Caves enterance and go straight Level 24-27 *Yuhuntaga Jungle: Mandragora, Goblin Furrier *Batallia Downs: Goblin Furrier, Goblin Shaman, Goblin Pathfinder, Tiger, Orcish Nightraider, Orcish Brawler, Orcish Beastrider, Orcish Impaler, Goblin Smithy, Wight *Korrokola Tunnel: Greater Pugil *Carpenter's Landing: Birdtrap, Tiger, Pugil (SE Jugner Forest zone) *Gusgen Mines: Wendigo, Wight, Bogy, Sadfly (map 2 camp Strange Appratus Room) Level 27-30 *Yhoator Jungle: Mandragora, Goblin Shaman, Goblin Smithy *Yuhuntaga Jungle: Goblin Furrier, Goblin Smithy *Bibiki Bay: Goblin Smithy, Goblin Pathfinder, Goblin Furrier, Goblin Shaman, Marine Dhalmel *Eastern Altepa Desert: Spider *Maze of Shrakamai: Goblin, Wight (Buburimu Side) -- one party *Lufaise Meadows: Orcish Impaler, Orcish Nightraider, Orcish Beastrider, Orcish Brawler, Sheep, Crab, Bugard Level 30-33 *Eastern Altepa Desert: Beetle, Antican Faber, Antican Auxliarius (mages need echo drops) *Attowha Chasm: Gallinipper, Goblin Shaman, Goblin Smithy, Goblin Furrier, Goblin Pathfinder (eastern side) -- sneak is required to get to this camp and cross the bridge after zoning from the Maze *Sauromunge Champaign: Evil Weapon (by beetle spot) *Yuhuntaga Jungle: Pugil, Sahgain (by Sea Serpent Grotto) Level 33-37 *Garliage Citadel: Borer Beetle, Siege Bat (33-35 at zone; 35-37 by Gate 1) *Crawler's Nest: Worker Crawler (33-35 at zone, 35-37 by maze lizard), Maze Lizard (35-37) *Eastern Altepa Desert: Dhalmel -- watch out for Earth Elemental *Sea Serpent Grotto: Ironshell, Ghast *Eldime Necropolis: Lost Soul (western Batallia Downs enterance) (level 35-37) *Western Altepa Desert: Spider, Antican Essedarius (36-38) *Beadeaucine Glacier (level 35-39): Ghast, Goblin Poacher, Goblin Trader, Goblin Reaper, Goblin Robber (Nue Camp - 1 party)